customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marci Chadwick (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/New Timeline
'''Candice Marci Chadwick is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Jacob Chow. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Marci has green eyes and long, gold hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Marci's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Marci wields a red version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Marci's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Fighting Style Marci uses a nunchaku with Jeet Kune Do movement because she fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Marci throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Marci punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Marci's first outfit consists of a red off the shoulder jacket with a long back tail and straps connected with a collar, red gloves, red panties, and red stilettos. Marci's second outfit is a red bustier which has panties and socks, a red breastplate, a red fauld, long red gloves, and red stilletos.﻿ Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Soul Calibur III 20180607_135020.jpg 20180607_135032.jpg 20180607_135041.jpg 20180607_135057.jpg 20180607_135120.jpg Soul Calibur V Marci's Weapon Pose.jpg Marci's Character Pose.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-30-20h21m33s59.png vlcsnap-2015-10-30-20h21m40s105.png vlcsnap-2015-10-30-20h21m57s24.png vlcsnap-2015-10-30-20h22m03s95.png vlcsnap-2015-10-30-20h22m14s217.png vlcsnap-2015-10-30-20h22m27s48.png vlcsnap-2015-10-30-20h23m26s140.png Soul Calibur VI Marci's Weapon Pose 1 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 2 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 3 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 4 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 5 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 6 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 7 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 8 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 9 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 10 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 11 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 12 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 13 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 14 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 15 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 16 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 17 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 18 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 19 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Weapon Pose 20 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 1 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 2 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 3 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 4 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 5 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 6 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 7 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 8 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 9 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 10 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 11 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 12 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 13 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 14 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 15 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 16 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 17 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 18 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 19 (Better Version).jpg Marci's Character Pose 20 (Better Version).jpg